1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a female screw device and, more particularly, to such a female screw device, which is practical for installation in a motherboard by a SMT (surface mounting technique) automatic machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer motherboard has a plurality of mounting holes for the mounting of female screw rods to support a circuit board or any of a variety of electronic devices above the motherboard. After insertion of female screw rods into the respective mounting holes, screws are respectively mounted in the female screw rods to fixedly secure the circuit board or electronic device in place. After installation of related parts in the motherboard, the motherboard is delivered to a tin soldering stove to receive a soldering process. According to current motherboard fabrication methods, electronic components are automatically installed in the motherboard by SMT (surface mounting technique. However, because female screw rods have a screw hole extended through the top and bottom sides thereof, they cannot be automatically sucked by the vacuum suction unit of a SMT automatic machine for quick installation in the motherboard. Therefore, workers achieve the installation of female screw rods manually. This manual installation procedure takes much time and labor and, cannot eliminate human errors.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a female screw device, which is practical for installation in a motherboard by a SMT (surface mounting technique) automatic machine without interfering with the installation of other electronic parts in the motherboard. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the female screw device comprises a female screw rod adapted for mounting in a mounting hole of a motherboard to support an object above the motherboard, the female screw rod having a screw hole axially extended through top and bottom sides thereof, and a quick-release cap connectable to the female screw rod, the quick-release cap comprising a cap body adapted to block the screw hole of the female screw rod, and a hollow coupling portion downwardly extended from the cap body and adapted to be capped on the female screw rod.